Radio frequency (RF) transceiver architectures are known, which support applications such as radar, radio, point-to-point data links, and so forth. Known transceiver architectures include circuitry for two RF inputs, such that up-conversion to a higher frequency signal involves mixing circuitry for two RF input signals. Additionally, known transceiver architectures are driven with relatively high frequency signals, such as 10 GHz signals. These higher frequency architectures are used in radar systems, and are implemented with printed circuit board materials and off-gimbal electronics that support operation of the transceiver.